Oil on My Hands
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: One Shot, very short and kinda sweet...Dotty all the way!


**Oil on my Hands**

**Inspired by the song "Like a Star" by Corinne Bailey Rae**

**A/N: Hey , I'm writing the next chapter of Late Nights, Early Mornings, and this song came on my Itunes….had to take the inspiration by the horns, ya know!**

**Synopsis: Just a little interaction stemming from a thought...Very Short..enjoy**

One Shot…I think…

* * *

><p>"I'm sick of your shit, Dom." Letty seethed, gripping the wrench tightly in her right hand.<p>

"The feelings mutual." He growled back.

_Dom had met Leticia 6 months ago when he'd hired her as a new mechanic for DT's. He had been skeptical at first. A woman, besides Mia, in the dynamic of the shop made him uneasy. When he had stepped into the pit to greet her for her interview, he noticed that she was leaning over the hood of Mr Isaacs' Porsche with Leon, instructing him on a quicker way to replace the strut and the shocks. _

_His eyebrow arched in curiosity at the obvious knowledge. He also openly smirked at her beauty. When she turned and he got a good look at her, his first instinct was to hire her, screw her, then let her quit when she got clingy after the sex. When she walked up to him, however, an uninterested look on her face, he decided otherwise._

Shaking his head, he was brought back to the present.

"You know, this is getting real old. I don't argue like this, with anyone but you?" He sighed, exasperated with the beginnings of their routine quarrel. He and Letty were developing a reputation for getting into it at the shop and otherwise.

"You're the one acting like every little thing I do annoys you or is wrong." She turned from him then, and ran straight into the barrel of old oil they kept for oil changes. The wrench flew out of her hands, landing in the gooey liquid.

"Shit." She barked, irritated, as she reached her hands into the oil, trying to fish through the viscous fluid. Dom had been watching her closely, the way her eyes blazed when she spoke to him. The way the sweat dropped from her brow, hitting her wife beater and now the way her delicate hands, dipped into the smooth ebony liquid.

He walked around the barrel, his arm on either side of hers, as he dipped his hands in after hers.

She sighed, allowing him the contact, as her butt fit snugly in his crotch, her back flush against his chest.

"You do it all the time. Why can't you just say what you really want to say? It's not a secret anymore. We've been through this before." She started softly.

His hands groped at hers in the oil, preventing her from finding the wrench as his fingers slid between hers, erotically.

" You get this look I can't describe. You make me feel like I'm alive, and it bothers me_."_

Not long after she'd started, their bantering had turned erotically dangerous. It always ended up that they were closing the shop together, which meant many hot nights in each other's presence, no inhibitions and no boundaries.

"I've been confused and in the dark, but now I understand." She smirked, looking back at him. She turned around then, trapped between him and the barrel, looking into his face.

"I don't want things to be the way they have been. I don't just want you for a good time. I want something more." He admitted.

She could tell he was at war internally, so she decided for him. She raised her greasy arms, and hooked them around his neck as she crept onto her toes, pressing her lips to his as her tongue slipped inside his mouth. Dom could feel the oil slick on his skin as her hands glided to the back of his head, caressing him as she claimed him.

His hands remained in the oil, until they hit metal. He pulled the wrench from the barrel, dropping it to the floor loudly as he cupped her butt lifting her from the ground, her legs wrapping around him promisingly.

He knew after tonight, she would be the only one.

_Just like a star across my sky,_

_Just like an angel off the page,__  
><em>_You have appeared to my life,__  
><em>_Feel like I'll never be the same,__  
><em>_Just like a song in my heart,__  
><em>_Just like oil on my hands_


End file.
